


Genuine (MARK FISCHBACH)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Mark Fichbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Hi, If you’re taking requests, I was wondering if you could write where the reader is Markiplier’s twin sister and the get into a fight so the reader leaves for a few days without telling him and he worrys about her cause he can’t find where she went </p><p>word count: 427</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genuine (MARK FISCHBACH)

As soon as the camera went off, Mark turned to glare at you. He mouth turned down into a frown and you furrowed your brow. “What’s wrong?” You asked, shifting in your seat.

“You can’t let me win?” Mark asked, “It’s my channel and you have to show off? It’s one thing to do it when we’re kids, but Christ.” You gaped at him and giggled, a hand slapping the desk because you thought he was kidding, but when Mark’s frown deepened you knew he wasn’t. “I’m not joking. I’m going to look bad on my own channel.”

You scoffed and pushed back from the desk and shook your head. “I can’t believe you. Don’t post the damn video, then.” You stormed from the room, and even out of Mark’s house until you found yourself on the streets of LA with nowhere to go but somewhere. You ended up in a cafe not too far from his apartment with a hot chocolate in your hand, anger in your stomach. You didn’t know what to say besides Mark better not have shown his face, because you would have put him in his place. He had no right… Was that even a fight? Could you classify it as that? Or was it Mark, being childish, and you, storming out without another word?

It wasn’t a fight but it was a definitely a spat. A disagreement. Something bad enough that made you want to fly home three weeks early because- what did he mean? Let him win? Mark was always genuine, so what was the point of letting him win?

There wasn’t any.

By the time you had let your anger dissipate and you mulled your thoughts over, it was nearly dark. You had no idea that that much time had passed, nor had you realized your hot chocolate wasn’t hot. In fact, you didn’t come out of your “trance” until the door slammed open and your name echoed around the silent, peaceful cafe and then you were scooped up into warm, strong arms. You gasped and pushed the offender away until you could see Mark’s scared, red face. “Mark, what the hell?”

“I couldn’t find you,” He whispered, sweeping his strong arms around you again, “I couldn’t find you and I thought that I had pushed my twin away to the point you went home without telling me or got kidnapped, or something.” You smiled into his shoulder and twined your arms around his waist, shaking your head.

“I just needed to clear my head, brother. I’m not leaving.”


End file.
